Princess Mop Mop
by beyond the shadows
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a wizard who lost his heart. A beautiful maiden, guided by a glowing necklace, appears and begins to return his heart to him, shard by shard. What follows is one such tale...


_A/N: I have recently fallen in love with the one season anime Princess Tutu. Until now, I have only written HMC stories. Then an hour ago, this brilliant idea struck me. It gets too complicated if it is more than a one-shot, so one-shot it is. The characters seem to take their personalities from Princess Tutu with references to Howl's Moving Castle. Intended for people who have seen **both**. Read on.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or Princess Tutu - though I adore both works._

_

* * *

_

**Princess Mop-Mop: Chapter of the Soap**

Old Sophie looked down at the blue necklace encircling her neck. It was glowing. _A heart shard!_ she thought, excitedly. _But where? _

A rustling sound in the corner of the room caught her attention. She peered around a post, suppressing a cry of dismay at the sight which greeted her. Markl was slowly stirring a sinister looking concoction in a dark pot, the creepy green and purple smoke distorting his usually young and innocent face into the caricature of a demon. He dropped a live cat in the pot, cackling manically. "Almost done! A few more minutes and Howl's magic will be mine!"

A glowing blue, ghost-like figure of Howl embraced the misguided young boy. _"That's it. Claim your rightful place. Be the best." _

"I've got to help him!" Sophie whispered fiercely. At that moment, the light from the necklace intensified until it created a ball of light in the shape of a soap bubble around her. Her legs lengthened, her waist thinned, her eyes grew kinder. Her outfit transformed from her usual blue dress and apron to a lovely costume - with a a heart-shaped neckline, shorter skirt, and thick rubber wading boots. The bubble popped. She smiled.

Markl was shocked out of his self-gloating by a pail of water being thrown on the floor. A young figure skated out over the water, striking an elegant pose in front of him. Her brown eyes pierced his soul with understanding and love.

"Markl," she said kindly. She twirled her hands above her head and then sweetly extended one to him. "Come clean with me."

She grabbed a mop and gently swirled around the floor. "Let us wash the evil from your heart ... together."

Without conscious thought, Markl stepped off the stool. "Who are you?" he asked wonderingly.

"My name is Princess Mop-Mop. And I am here to help you rediscover yourself and your _true_ purpose."

He grabbed a sponge and slowly started to scrub his way towards the mysterious stranger. He tentatively rubbed a dirty spot on the floor. "B-b-but I've never really cleaned before. Sophie does that for us."

"Anyone can clean," she struck a dramatic pose, looking lovingly at the cleansing suds. "It just takes determination, perseverance, and character. All of which you have. Enough to know that you need to work for your place in this world. You must struggle, and fail, and try again to be the best. The best that ... _you_ can be."

She smiled warmly at him. And for a moment, a brief moment, her words embraced and lifted his young heart. Princess Mop-Mop took a graceful step toward him.

_"NOOOO!" _A fierce gust of wind, full of spiders and dirt, blew between them. _"You shan't have him! You shan't distract him. He will be the best!" _

"Markl-ina!" the beauty yelled as she was thrown against the wall.

"That's right!" Markl yelled, as he ran towards the spell. He scooped the evil-looking liquid into a cup, holding it up triumphantly. "I will drink this and take all of Master ... no ... _servant _Howl's magic. And for once, I'll be on top! I'll give the orders. I will use all the hot water, and I will force my servant to clean the bathroom afterward. I ... WILL."

"No!" Princess Mop-Mop yelled, twirling faster and faster. She and the mop weaved an intricate pattern, which fascinated and distracted Markl. "If you drink that potion, yes, you will become powerful. But it won't be _your_ power. You will not have earned it, but stolen it. And you will _always _know that in your heart." She struck a sad pose, hands crossed over her heart, eyes downcast, soap suds bubbling at her feet. "These are not your _true _feelings, just as this is not your _true _best. Not yet. Tell me how you _really _feel!"

The glass fell from his limp hand, crashing on the floor. The liquid burned a hole in the ground. Shaking, Markl fell to the floor, hands pressed to his eyes.

"I just ... I just wanted to be good enough," Markl sobbed. "Master Howl is always so perfect at everything. And I always mess up. I just wanted to be the best."

"But Markl, even Howl was an apprentice once. And even Howl messed up when practicing spells. He may not show it now, especially with his missing heart, but he worked hard to be where he is today. And you will, too."

With a soft sigh of relief, Markl fell asleep in the lemon-scented arms of Princess Mop-Mop. She gently laid him on a bed, then turned to the glowing figure of Howl that had materialized in front of her.

_"I am the feeling of ambition. Must I go back? He only aims for beauty. Nothing substantial." _

A wry smile quirked the edge of the Princess' mouth for a moment. "Yes. You must go home. He needs you."

With a sigh, the figure dissipated and then formed into the shape of a single earring in her hands.

A noise behind her caused Princess Mop-Mop to twirl elegantly around. A sleepy Howl in his long night-shirt greeted her. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Princess ... Mop-Mop? Is it truly you?"

She smiled enigmatically and held her hands out. "I return this heart shard to you."

The earring floated towards his head, and then gently clasped itself around his ear lobe. Howl rubbed his ear thoughtfully, and then fixed his attention on the vision in front of him. "You are so beautiful. I've wanted to ask you for a long time ... What do you use on your hair?"

With a sad smile, the Princess curtsied and then mopped her way out the door. Howl ran after her.

"Wait! Princess Mop-Mop!" He reached the door and held an outstretched hand towards her retreating back. "Come back!"

Just then, a winged demon dropped from the sky. Howl blocked the dirt stirred up by it with his arm while still trying to watch the fate of his beautiful Princess. To his abject horror, it stretched out a giant claw, grabbed her around the waist ... and swallowed her whole.

"Mop-Mooopppp!" The sound torn from his throat revealed the breaking of his regained heart shards. He dropped to the ground in agony. His hands grasped for the sword hidden next to the door. Brandishing it, he stood proudly and faced the laughing evil. "Demon. You and your cursed Witch of the Waste will regret this! I shall kill you!"

Its crackling, deep voice halted his charge in its tracks. "Do you really want to do that, little wizard? After all, she is not dead. Not yet. She is just inside me. If you kill me, you will kill her, as well. So much for love." The demon laughed at him.

The sword clattered from his numb fingers. The weight of despair crushed him, bringing him to his knees. It was hopeless. He couldn't save her. He couldn't even avenge her. Green slime started to eek out of his pores.

At that moment, the moment of his most crushing defeat, the Witch of the Waste sauntered over to revel in her victory. At the sight of the green-covered wizard, she pinched her nose with her fingers. "Ugh. Howl. You may be a 'andsome man most days. But you are positively _ugly _right now."

_Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. _The four-letter word echoed in the chambers of Howl's tortured brain.

_Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. _The cat from the spell wandered out of his house to the witch. "Will you MARRY me?" it asked. The Witch shrugged and nodded her head. The two wandered into the sunset.

_Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. _Little kids and giant spiders took up the chant. "_Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. _Howl is UGLY!"

"NOOOOOO!" Howl woke up panting. He looked around frantically at his messy room, searching for mops or cats or princess-eating demons. Nothing. It had been a dream.

With a sigh of relief, Howl fell back on his pillow and tried to fall asleep again. As he moved his head to get more comfortable, the earring in his ear glinted.


End file.
